Excessive Love
by NorAllen
Summary: Barry stumbles into the Star Labs lounge to see Nora doing something unexpected and that moment changes their dynamic forever. Warning: Incest.


**Chapter 1: I Don't Mind**

* * *

It was a day just like any other for Barry. The villain of the week had been taken down and everyone was celebrating the victory their own way, Iris was writing about it for her new Newspaper, Cisco and Caitlin were continuing to work on their cure and… come to think of it they weren't really celebrating but actually working. Barry chuckled to himself, it was business as usual and it had been that way for the last few months since Cicada had arrived, but the only difference was the whole daughter form the future thing. He did not see that one coming, but more importantly he didn't expect to discover someone who he loves and cares for so much more than Iris.

Barry found himself walking towards the Star Labs lounge due to losing his train of thought and subconsciously going in search of Nora. What he didn't expect to see was her lying down on the couch with her naked legs spread open with one of her fingers vibrating between them and her eyes closed in euphoria.

Barry found himself watching her for a moment as her hips began to move against her vibrating finger and her moans of pleasure began to sound. He didn't know why he couldn't take his eyes off this sight, it was his daughter, but he didn't seem to care, and he knew that that was wrong but the way he saw her right now was just as a woman. A woman who was close to his age and one that he loved with all his heart.

"Oh daddy…" the woman mumbled to herself as she slipped a finger into the wetness between her legs.

Barry's thoughts stopped when he realized how awful the things he was thinking really were. As he went to speed away he turned around too much and ran into the wall beside him… he was too distracted.

"Dad?!" Nora yelped as she slammed her legs shut and reached for her panties that sat on the floor. "Don't look!" she shouted to him as he led on the ground in pain. Barry rolled sideways onto his stomach and looked towards his daughter to see her standing up trying to get the lower half of her body dressed, "I said don't look!" she shouted at him again but in her haste to get dressed she stumbled and fell onto her ass with her legs wide open again in her father's direction.

The Scarlet Speedsters slapped the palm of one of his hands across his eyes and forced them shut upon seeing her bare pussy, "I'm not looking! I'm not!" he shouted back.

"How much did you see?" Nora rambled as she pulled her white panties up her caramel thighs where they quickly became damp.

Barry hesitated in his reply as the image of what he had seen was ingrained in his mind, "I didn't see anything Nora, I swear…" he lied but what he had seen was his beautiful daughter fingering herself apparently to the thought of him.

"Then why did you try to speed off?" She quickly questioned while throwing one of her shoes at him as he led on the ground.

"Okay fine," Barry mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes to see his daughter's lower half now dressed in blue yoga pants, "I saw you… you know…" he whispered as he motioned his hand across his crotch as he stood up.

"Oh no…" Nora panicked as she sat back onto the couch with her head in her hands. "I thought I locked the door…" she whispered to herself.

Barry slowly walked up to Nora and sat beside her, "it's okay Nora, it's completely natural that you do that kind of thing to yours-"

"I'm not a teenager dad, I don't need to have this conversation with you," she quickly snapped to her father. Barry raised his hands and leaned back a bit, "okay okay," he spoke, "this is all just new to me, I didn't expect to see my daughter fingering herself is all."

"Dad!" Nora cringed.

"I mean it's not like it wasn't a nice sight, because you are a beautiful woman and all like your mother. Wait, that sounds weird… I mean that I love you a lot and I don't care if you were thinking about me while you were doing it," Barry rambled in nervousness but still realizing what he said was still inappropriate.

Nora raised an eyebrow, "You heard that… and you don't care?" she questioned with a soft voice. Barry shook his head, "No, not at all. I guess everyone has something that they're in to, I'm not gonna judge."

Nora looked away and paused for a moment before looking back to her father, biting her lip she said to him, "you can watch if you want… I mean if you catch me doing it again. I don't mind."

Barry's lightspeed heart skipped a beat upon hearing his daughter say such a thing, he felt his cock harden and his words disappeared when he tried to speak. All he could do was nod a yes. He was disgusted with himself.

Nora blushed and her eyes darted around the room to avoid looking at her father, she climbed up from the couch and stepped towards her shoe that was on the floor. When she picked it up she made sure to bend down and stick her ass out towards her father so he could get a nice look at it. And look he did.

"That's so much better than Iris' ass" Barry spoke without wanting too and quickly looked away.

The Daughter looked over her shoulder and winked, "I should go before more bad things happen. See you at home… daddy."

With a flash she was gone, and Barry was left alone with his mind racing over the events that had just happened. Did he and his daughter really just enter a very strange and messed up agreement?

* * *

_Do you guys want more of this? I have never written smut before so it's not going to bee one of those super intricately detailed ones but if you guys enjoy this then let me know and I'll be sure to write more ^^ and yeah I know that somebody else is also writing a story about Barry and Nora but I wanted to give it a go too. Maybe I'll make this a more romantic story or something I don't know _


End file.
